Working Title: Solangelo Hogwarts
by I am JOHNSHERLOCKED
Summary: Boy x Boy. Don't like - don't read. First fanfic pls no hate in a hurry don't judge the words I'll fix this later Dramione - kinda


**A/N: So sorry it took this long to upload, I had assignments and then the dreaded** ** _Writer's Block_** **DUN DUN DUN! This is set approximately 9 months after** ** _Blood of Olympus_** **, instead of Trials of Apollo. Will and Nico are older than cannon, purely because I wanted to be able to develop their relationship more, and have them in 6** **th** **year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Chanel, nor Harry Potter, nor any of its affiliates. I do not profit monetarily or materially from the production of this story; it is produced solely for the pleasure of those who read it.** (Guess who's an aspiring lawyer…)

 **Please R & R, even if you're a guest.**

 **Enjoy xx**

Will knocked on the door of the Hades cabin. It looked great since Nico redecorated. He had replaced the dark stone with grey sandstone. The human skulls were now carved out of marble. By the door, which was engraved with scenes of Nico's adventures, there were two sconces with green flames. Nico was at home then. Were he not, the flames would be a dazzling silver. "Nico?" Will called. There was no answer. Will hammered on the door again. "Nico di Angelo!" Will opened the door and stuck his head into the cabin. He grinned when he saw Nico curled up fast asleep on his bunk, his longish black hair all mussed up. His lips were slightly parted, and his shirt rode up on one side and _Oh gods_ Will could see his beautiful pale skin. _Snap out of it, he_ told himself. _He's your friend and as far as you know he doesn't even bat for the same team._ Will almost regretted having to wake Nico up. He didn't usually sleep so peacefully. He walked over and shook Nico awake. "Gneerghmenarf." Nico grumbled, or something similar. Will laughed. "Come on Nico, wake up. Chiron wanted all of us up at the big house ASAP." Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. He muttered darkly in Ancient Greek and stumbled out of bed. Once he had splashed some water on his face and changed his shirt, Nico came to the realization that Will was still standing in his cabin. _Oh gods._ A bright flush threatened to ignite Nico's face as he realised Will had seen him shirtless. "Right… so Chiron." He managed to splutter out. Will grinned and grabbed Nico's hand. "Come on," he declared, "Let's go." With that, he took off running towards the big house. Nico had no choice but to follow, protesting all the way.

XxXxX

Gathered around the ping-pong table in the lounge-slash-meeting room when Nico and Will burst in, out of breath and laughing, were Chiron (in full centaur form), Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason. Chiron barely glanced up as they came in. "The safety of the world is in danger." He intoned gravely. Nico slumped into a chair. He was done with saving the world, and said as much. Chiron smiled. "Luckily for you, this… task doesn't involve you saving the world. Your job is to act as one of the students at a school of magic in Britain." Percy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Yes, Percy, I said magic. The children who attend this school are legacies and children blessed by Hecate. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be watching out for this student in 6th year, a 16-year-old boy named Harry Potter. Your ultimate goal will be to protect him from this man named Voldemort who wishes to kill him." All this was said without even batting an eyelash. "I was asked by the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore to send three of my campers to the school as added, _secret_ protection for Harry Potter. All the extra information you need will be given to you by Dumbledore when you arrive." Nico did a quick headcount. _One, two, three, four, five, six._ So three of them would be staying. He hoped that whatever happened, he and Will would be in the same place.  
Will raised his hand. "How're we supposed to fit in at a magic school if we can't do magic?"  
"I can answer that." A clear female voice answered form the back of the room. All heads spun around to see who had spoken. Standing in the doorway was a woman in around her mid-30s with dark red hair, curled softly to her shoulders, and deep violet eyes. She wore a jet-black Chanel suit threaded through with a thread which looked at first silver, but then changed to gold, blue, and purple. "Hello demigods." She trilled, her voice filling the room with electricity. She walked into the room to stand beside Chiron. It was only then that they saw how she hovered a couple inches from the ground as she travelled. Hecate, goddess of magic. "One by one I will bless you so that you possess the same magical ability and skill as the sixth years you will be joining. It will last for one year, or until you return to this camp. Whichever comes first. So, who will be going?" She looked around expectantly.

Chiron surprised them all by announcing that, "The three demigods who shall be going to Hogwarts are Nico di Angelo, Piper Maclean, and…" Will crossed his fingers, as did Jason. "Will Solace." There was a general sound of surprise, Percy usually went on quests. He was 'the one' from all of the prophecies and all that. He and Annabeth were elated, however. They had been planning on moving to New Rome, and really were too old to go on quests for Camp Half-Blood anymore. Chiron turned to Jason, who looked crestfallen, and was gripping Piper by the hand. "I'm sorry Jason, Dumbledore only allowed for three students, otherwise I would have allowed you to go with Piper." He turned back to the rest of the group. "Those of you who will be going to Hogwarts, Dumbledore will be arriving here next week to escort you to the train station in England where you will board the train, then travel to Hogwarts with the other students."

Percy, Annabeth and Jason left, the latter looking rather despondent. Hecate touched Nico on the forehead, and said something in a language even more ancient and powerful than Ancient Greek. He felt the blessing run through his body, suddenly powerful like liquid electricity in his veins. He had to close his eyes for fear he would explode. Then it was all over and he returned to feeling as he always did. Hecate repeated the procedure for both Will and Piper. She then turned on her heel and disappeared. Piper promptly departed, presumably to find Jason and work out ow their relationship was going to work long-distance while she was in England. Will looked at Nico, and grinned. They were going to be spending a year together in England! Well, sure they still had to protect Harry Potter, whoever that is, but the thought in the foreground of his mind was that he and Nico would be in England together, and that maybe, just maybe, he could work up the courage to tell Nico how he felt.


End file.
